Zootopia 2/Transcript
In the Cage… *'Tadashi Gorki': - I guess all saw you fox? *'Nick Wilde': - Where did you come here? And why do I need you? *'Tadashi Gorki': - You do know how it would be even with tricks? *'Nick Wilde': - Well, what are you even talking about? I think yeah, I could save the world in free times as well… *'Tadashi Gorki': - (sighs) I really believe about his past if you are appreciated! *'Nick Wilde': - What?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - (chuckles) I do not mean to offend you, because if you believe, and because my family lived... I have no friends. *'Nick Wilde': - But what are your helpers, because... you worked with Bellwether? *'Tadashi Gorki': - No! It's not that, they raised their rule and betrayed his boss, me. Still, I miss my family. *'Nick Wilde': - So, did-you has got any wife? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Never, NEVER, talking about my wife! When I was younger, 18 years old, I do know that the city of Zootopia, and why I was there? 32 years ago... *'18 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Hello, who's, ho-ho Layla's you, well, I may here but how do I know I do not know! *'Tadashi Gorki': - I met Layla in college, actually, from the fact that I had a great chat. And now behold, I, this time as if I could not forget it and I understand why? And then, who can really find on my mind! *'Nick Wilde': - And what did you do with her? *'Tadashi Gorki': - I loved her, and actually kissed... I mean, I don't know what to say but gave her a gift. *'18 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - This is for you Leyla! *'18 - years old Leyla': - Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Thank you! Leyla kissed to Tadashi. *'Tadashi Gorki': - After that I've gave her that gift, Something bad happend. *'Nick Wilde': - With what? *'Tadashi Gorki': - If it would be possible to order a pizza , come to the wedding , or the birth of children, how? *'Nick Wilde': - Just Tell Me! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Shh Would you be quiet there hear us. *'Nick Wilde': - What? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Forget it I'll tell you what happend. After I've gave her the gift, one of the college bullies jumped behind me. *'Nick Wilde': - Who were their names. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Who do you care, can I just continue the story or let you interrupting me. 6 years later. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Now we got married and have one child, you won't recognize her? *'Nick Wilde': - Gabby? (sighs) By the way if you can believe this... Well go ahead. *'Tadashi Gorki': - After that we've gotten Gabby, Me, my wife, and Gabby moved into an small apartment. *'Nick Wilde': - A small apartment? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Yes, even though that we were broke I've tried to steal people's money. *'Nick Wilde': - Why did you did that Tadashi. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Because I've wanted to find food for my kid, that's why! *'Nick Wilde': - Really? 8 years later. *'Tadashi Gorki': - I met with my friends, Ferb, Lou and Wendell. And actually we have a special chance to get us noticed, sneak up, and grab something valuable. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Hello Ferb, Wendell, Lou! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Hi boss!!! (laughs) *'Nick Wilde': - Wait, wait wait, were you at the Museum?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Of course… *'Nick Wilde': - You wanted to say that you're first in with their friends and even becoming goons?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - I don't know maybe is only an alliance with me, Ferb, Lou, and Wendell. Either way I'm am very suspicious with Ferb. *'Nick Wilde': - Suspicious?, why. *'Tadashi Gorki': - (scoffs) I don't know. So, my dear mate, hmm… hmm… Me and my old friends, should avoid some threats, and we actually captured the gold, but I heard the voices of my family. *'32 - years old Leyla': - Darrius! *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Leyla? Gabby? Tadashi comes to Leyla and Gabby. *'8 - years old Gabby': - Daddy… Don't go please… *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - That's all right, I didn't mean to cause you painful things. *'32 - years old Leyla': - Tadashi, don't lose us, okay! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - BOSS!!! Hurry Up! *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - (experiencing) I'll… Be Back. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Oh boss, what time is that?! *'Nick Wilde': - And what the happened? *'Tadashi Gorki': - My family is proud of me and I stand to benefit, but I heard the collapse of our family, and all was dust. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Leyla… (paused) Gabby… Layla and Gaby died due to accident. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - NOOOOOOO!!! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - What the matter, boss? *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - We need save my family! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Well what you forget family, you don't need to die like them? *'Tadashi Gorki': - And now I became an orphan. Supposed, why I believe any looks? I didn't notice. Now I became seriously and now began to take an attitude. *'Nick Wilde': - As it happened, because you always have separate orders right, yes? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Because you are a new police officer? I noticed that too, I'll be your partner. *'Nick Wilde': You our partner?! Well you might think that's cool, because we either a large chicken for dinner? *'Tadashi Gorki': - And I also say, what do you notice about this... Huh, Dumb Fox? Tadashi showed Nick a picture of his family. *'Nick Wilde': - Here's actually your family and be proud of. Perhaps my mother, too, he-he possibly. I wondered if the Carrots and agreed about this, I would put forth that if it is necessary to remember and more! Yeah, I quite liked it... *'Tadashi Gorki': - Excellent Nickelodeon, let's do we as Cowboy Friends. Tadashi took off his shoes. *'Tadashi Gorki': - So, let's go to beat Ferb and Bellwether… And save the world! *'Nick Wilde': - Uhh.....I guess. But we are in a cage, we need the key! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Hush... Huge Gum Coyote are came, hid the keys and sleeping. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Keys… Can you get the key? *'Nick Wilde': - How?! How I do this? The cage consists of a laser. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Here. *'Nick Wilde': - Seriously do I have to use a Magnet device or whatever you call that. *'Tadashi Gorki': - If thing for you mate? *'Nick Wilde': - Yes, I will try to get the key of this fat coyote. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Good. Nick tried to get the key on him, until the key drop on the floor. *'Nick Wilde': - Noooooo… *'Tadashi Gorki': - Well don't just stand there grab it with your hands. Using pikstik. *'Nick Wilde': - What didn't you say that? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Just get the keys now. Nick tried to get the keys. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Nick, did it? *'Nick Wilde': - I… Most… Gotcha… That keys! Lou Coyote looks to Nick. *'Lou Coyote': - And where are you going dark-tail Fox? Huh? Fat man finds you! *'Nick Wilde': - Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Nick, be careful! Coyote keeps Nick's neck. *'Lou Coyote': - Interestingly, I thought you sheriff, or you cook ice cream. *'Nick Wilde': - Shut your mouth! Nick pressed his bells between the legs. *'Lou Coyote': - (squeaky voice and scream) Auuuuuuuuu... *'Tadashi Gorki': - Keys! Tadashi and Nick opened laser cage. *'Nick Wilde': - You know, if there was a ram, not a coyote, he nailed me to my neck... And if it is possible to be seated. Well, how to say... *'Tadashi Gorki': - (chuckles) That are you and the incomparable Nick Wilde. *'Nick Wilde': - Let's get out of here, and find Carrots. In the Ferb's room... *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Well, well, well... If I believed I actually - despair, fear, love, and absolute position. *'Bellwether': - And that is the question. If I became the mayor of Zootopia, none of that happened. I was aware of basic particle Casein-43, before the poisoning. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - You know, here now by using the when my traitors beat me, you can't enjoy, and bring your sorrow. So… (laughs) He's not enough to know where are this guy, I did think about that as we climbed through the state. Apparently I guessed that Judy Hopps still wearing his knickers! (laughs) I like it, Well how our minions? Rest? Foreign, if he was here, Tadashi Gorki, then I broke him into a fully tongue and eyes! But to be able to provide on his end, what do you say? After all, he has not so good boss Tadashi? Or… he has related a slacker?! *'Bellwether': - No, you wanted to say that our boss is not our friend, well, it'll survive what's next? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - I think that this is reasonable, but I was thinking about such movement. And here! Actually why do we need Nick Wilde? He's a hero or a dunce with siren? *'Bellwether': - And imagine what is actually in these thoughts you should forget about it or to do... That is their roads. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - But it's not a game! Someone knocks on the Ferb's door. Leave me alone, or die! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - I said don't disturb, what happened? Wendell? *'Wendell Gorillas': - Ferb. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Call me Boss! *'Wendell Gorillas': - So. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Yeeeeeess? *'Wendell Gorillas': - We have, problem. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Problem?! *'Wendell Gorillas': - Yes… About that, our old boss and his friend fox with a siren on his head, gone out. Ferb stepped closer to Wendell. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Hmmmmm… Well now. *'Wendell Gorillas': - What we're doing now, Ferb? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - You take care of them. And I can kick butts of fugitives and poison them, if possible, there is one great power, only these options are used the basic scientists, and also me… Me. Me! ME!!! I am ready to stop them! How is this idea? Well to be honest this can be forgotten, what should we do? Yeah, that's what we get Casein-43, in fact, that the basic life of fugitives... will become our relatives. *'Bellwether': - Yes... In the main case and even if my minions are available for your team "Devils from Heaven", well in fact once the potential cases of self can act on it's own! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Now, that's the only one who knew the only words, that represent the will of it's natural life and work... Then... Why do we need a boss that I lost my job because of him, so I knew their best friends than he, about what were the founders of our team, and how it... happened... Nice… That nice. *'Wendell Gorillas': - Yes, well, "Devils from Heaven"... and could be either a monkey, a deer, a dog and his son... he lived now, you can use that new boss is you. But we-- well, good founders of the mafia. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Necessarily, if... need to know where these fugitives? And what did they steal something of ours, and what they do to us? Hmm?... Lou Coyote comes to Ferb's room. *'Lou Coyote': - (sigh) They fled to the free away! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - And once I was able to see what the problem is, will you tell me? *'Lou Coyote': - I'm trying to take from them the keys but they are gone, they take the car and in the city they will come... *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - So we would have to hide where you will not find! What a problem was happened? Hmm?… *'Lou Coyote': - So… They're likes stories? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - You two find them! And so if the Bellwether, then maybe this year I can imagine the incredible rates of our group, our contact is beginning to improve the relationship with our traitors that… Now run all through all the cities? *'Bellwether': - For what?… *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - For search to our traitors, for those who are heroic and the police from Zootopia. For those I can steal from them one prophetic us to become, even better... to be in our... team... Now the mayor of Zootopia, I will not allow him to release, in the state any of such cities and nearby countries, also capital city as well… *'Bellwether': - Alrighty then! Also, then you accept cash only your word, then you're perfect right, in fact the mayor is also a great idea. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Yes... Yes... It is, and the only event. So why do we need such a bore, who else knows? Nick, Judy, Tadashi and their death. And that's what I know, and if i was the cat, I can catching mice, but in this life I can catching cats... In fact, we especially good idea... Consent of our defense. *'Bellwether': - Why is it always this time of year we get assignments like this? That nice idea? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - I think so too, let's do that? *'Bellwether': - (chuckles) You've got a great idea! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Yes, but our security framework, so I'll start, and we will find traitors. Hmm... Tadashi Gorki nothing to do with, we will select a sample of them... Possible their child, or gift... or weapon?... *'Bellwether': - Be careful with your friends Mr. Dogfalusi... *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Of course... I'll can try... Returns of Nick and Tadashi *'Tadashi Gorki': - Well, I can find you a special secret yet we are not attacked to toe. *'Nick Wilde': - Show me where's is it. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Okay, but is gonna be tricky. *'Nick Wilde': - Well tricky is tricky, and I think, who were the founders or bosses of this base, unless you fiction one? *'Tadashi Gorki': - I had the bosses of this database: Finn Monkeywood, Roland Deerben, my father… And me… *'Nick Wilde': - And they are alive except you, if this base was established a long time ago? *'Tadashi Gorki': - No, my father anyway died… Here we must hurry, and if you are a cop, then you can jump higher and I right? *'Nick Wilde': - Yes, I told you and said that? Well, maybe if it lasts until only one sly Dalmatian, Well? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Well! Apparently Ferb guessed about me… Know? How about if you save me next time? Well, if you would certainly like to live but not only, and my family really proud of me… What about your family? *'Nick Wilde': - Proud, just my mom and my brother Tucker, they say to me that there is another job. *'Tadashi Gorki': - C'mon, just forget, you who are not so elsewhere. Coyote and Wendell finding them. *'Lou Coyote': - Well, if I had not, and enjoyed, both of enjoy. *'Wendell Gorillas': - This is not suitable. *'Lou Coyote': - That was unfortunate. Do you know would appreciate it? Or Ferb if appreciate us in this event? Tadashi feel his foes. *'Nick Wilde': - What are you doing now? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Raise your hands. *'Nick Wilde': - Why? *'Tadashi Gorki': - You imagine that this selfie. Nick raised his hands, and Tadashi photographed him. *'Nick Wilde': - Tadashi believe me, it's such a stupid idea... So, Judy anyway does not roll, Carrots. Well, he-he, well imagine that this is cool. *'Tadashi Gorki': - I have an old phone, and the rest of the way you can imagine? I can show you pictures from my phone. *'Lou Coyote': - I feel the enemies! *'Tadashi Gorki': - We have to hide somewhere! *'Wendell Gorillas': - Yes, we could find them... Well Tadashi, where are you? Tadashi and Nick hides. *'Nick Wilde': - (sneezing) Coyote and Wendell found them. And Tadashi and Nick raised their hands. *'Wendell Gorillas': - We found them! *'Lou Coyote': - Yes, if you would arrange for two - head from shoulders! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Idiots, I actually knew what you prevent to work with Fox on freedom, you know you can't wait to get to voices? *'Wendell Gorillas': - Voices? *'Lou Coyote': - That was impossible! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Really? Tadashi gave them a CD-ROM player, and they turned. *'Voices #1': - Lou, i'm your mother, you make me very disappointed! *'Lou Coyote': - Mom? *'Voices #2': - "You're not who I thought twice!" *'Wendell Gorillas': - My grandpa! *'Lou Coyote': - I wasn't stand, there's a bunch of bloody ghosts! *'Voices #1': - My son is traitor, I don't want to remember the next time! *'Voices #2': - Yes, boss warned you all! Coyote and Wendell scared. *'Lou Coyote': - Hey, where they are? *'Wendell Coyote': - Lou… Look! CD-ROM player exploded traps. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Nick? *'Nick Wilde': - Yeah! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Behold a car of my father! *'Nick Wilde': - Well, now I have negative to say is that maybe the Judy here is appreciated? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Well what? Maybe in fact this is the main principle is I'm really very, well, perhaps not. *'Nick Wilde': - So, can we find Carrots? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Yes, but you tell me what happened to you? It is not just happen, but we need to talk. *'Nick Wilde': - Yes, i tell... *'Tadashi Gorki': - Alrighty then. Returns of Judy Hopps *'Judy Hopps': - Sorry, you do not know where's Nick? Where's Nick? Nick - my best partner you met him? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - How can I help? *'Judy Hopps': - Mr. Dogfalusi, you know Nick, his siren. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Aha! That cop! I don't know... *'Judy Hopps': - Oh Nick! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - (chuckles) Judy meets Tucker Wilde. *'Judy Hopps': - Where is Nick, because he still needed it to me, he is an intelligent of all! Hey, I just skipped ahead, Nick? *'Tucker Wilde': - Me? What you only thought at all? *'Judy Hopps': - Sorry, Nick, he was-- *'Tucker Wilde': - Aaaaaaaand to me anyway! I already knew of his brother, so go to the carrot farm. *'Judy Hopps': - What, Nick your brother?! *'Tucker Wilde': - Yeah, but what do you want? *'Judy Hopps': - He's Police Officer. *'Tucker Wilde': - Interesting how, and he can remember more basic? Yes, now what? *'Judy Hopps': - Can you find him? *'Tucker Wilde': - Yes, I can smell his traces, and you had married for Nick, huh? *'Judy Hopps': - No, but we are two partner... We - Robberbusters! *'Tucker Wilde': - Robberbusters, cool! So now you can offer the law what is he to you? Ah well... What's next? *'Judy Hopps': - But if we don't find him, then we were late, and they will kill him... (sigh) I really need help... *'Tucker Wilde': - I want to help you, I'm - Tucker Wilde, a great conversationalist, but don't believe the lies. *'Judy Hopps': - And what your occupation Tuck? *'Tucker Wilde': - I work everywhere, but what you wann stood up me? *'Judy Hopps': - Is there a free hour, where is he? *'Tucker Wilde': - He's goes to Tadashi's base, and left with him. Joe Catboy comes… *'Joe Catboy': - *'Judy Hopps': - *'Joe Catboy': - Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete